This invention relates to a directly-driven power swing rod device without dead points, particularly to one able to be driven by a tremendous power and applicable to a high-speed and heavy-load response system, improving a conventional table PC swing rod which is unable to bear being driven by a huge power and easy to crack, and has not sufficient mechanical strength.
Conventional PC table swing rod devices include three categories: a friction-spherical shape, a cross shape and a double- shape.
The friction-spherical-shaped swing rod device is provided with a control rod having a frictional sphere at the bottom end and started by friction, liable to slip and slow down in response in case a frictional force is not large enough.
The cross-shaped swing rod device is designed according to a mechanical structure, therefore its structure has to be thickened and reinforced in order to prevent the device from cracking in case of driving a huge power, cumbersome in handling, having a large frictional force and slow in response.
The double -shaped swing rod device lacks powerful mechanical members to support the device so an excessively large mechanical force cannot be applied to the device, otherwise it may give rise to an eccentric condition, gear slipping and even cracking of the device.
In view of the drawbacks of the conventional swing rod devices mentioned above, the newly designed power swing rod device without dead points in the present invention is far better than a conventional one which has dead points and is liable to become unstable and deadlocked, and even may result in cracking.